


Mother's Day

by bearonthecouch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hallmark Holidays, Kindergarten, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearonthecouch/pseuds/bearonthecouch
Summary: It was true that he'd never referred to her as his mother and that she wouldn't let him even if he did try.But still...





	Mother's Day

“What's going on, Roy-boy?”

Chris's nephew rarely ever ran straight to his room after school, preferring instead to loiter with her and the girls around the bar until she kicked him out when the customers started coming in. What was different about today?

She stood in the hallway just outside the room and peeked in through the still-open door.

Roy's bed was an explosion of various types of colored paper, many coated with marker and paint. “What's all this?”

Roy tried to cover up the offending items by throwing his bag over them, but it was too late. Chris walked into the room, crossed her arms over her chest, and raised an eyebrow. Roy didn't squirm, exactly, but he bit his lower lip and wouldn't look directly at her. After a few seconds, he pushed his bag out of the way, revealing his pile of artwork.

When Chris came a little closer, she could clearly identify what she was seeing. There were flowers formed out of tissue paper, handprints in the shape of a butterfly, jewelry made out of yarn and dried noodles strung alongside colorful beads. And Roy held a card in his hands, on bright cardstock with his slow and careful handwriting spelling out HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY.

“I told Mrs. Anami I didn't want to do it.”

“Why not?” Chris asked softly, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

“I don't have a mother, she's dead,” Roy huffed. Neither his father nor Chris had ever sugar-coated death for him. But that didn't make it hurt any less. He didn't have a mother _or_ a father. And all the other kindergartners did. “All the other kids were making stuff, and Mrs. Anami said I had to do it too.”

Chris had told him again and again that he didn't have to be like other kids. But he was only six years old, in his first year of school, and he had enough trouble fitting in without calling attention to his nontraditional family.

“Well, I understand why you didn't want to, and I understand why you did. But I don't know why you thought you'd have to hide it.”

He shrugged, again avoiding eye contact. Chris could wait him out for as long as she needed to. Days, if that's what it took. But Roy didn't have that kind of patience. It was less than thirty seconds before he caved.

Chris sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, close but not quite touching. Roy looked up at her. “I thought you'd be mad. You're not my mother.”

“Oh, Roy.” She reached out to ruffle his hair, which he let her do, but he was still tense and confused about the upcoming holiday, she knew. It was true that he'd never referred to her as his mother and that she wouldn't let him even if he did try. It was also true that his school files listed her as “state-appointed guardian,” _not_ mother. Both of them understood that, and their honesty about the situation seemed a lot less cruel to Chris than trying to pretend or lie. But still...

“Do you want me to have the things that you made?”

Roy nodded, and flashed her a smile, before dumping the paper flowers and noodle necklaces into her hands. “Thank you, Roy,” Chris said softly, more choked up than she would ever admit.

“Wait, I still have one more thing!”

He picked up the card, the heavy paper swirled with fingerpaint. And when Chris opened it, she saw the words I LOVE YOU. LOVE, ROY.

He looked up at her with a desperately hopeful expression. Chris pulled him close for a rare hug. “Thank you, kiddo.”

“You're welcome, Aunt Chris. Happy Mother's Day.”

 


End file.
